BSK fairy tales: TOOTSARELLA!
by The Strange Writer
Summary: the kids are doing 'cinderella' in English drama. they act it out with toots as cinderella. mean while danny and toots are acting a bit odd. could part of the story of cinders happening infront of BSK eyes?.....
1. Welcome to Class

**BSK FAIRY TALES: Tootsarella (Cinderella)**

_**I do not own anything to do with the beano only this story.**_

_**It is done in a sort of script and story form**_

Teacher sat at his desk, waiting for the kids to come.

Teacher: 9o clock (sigh) and no kids. Except my prize pupil!

Teacher looked at Cuthbert cringeworthy. He looked neat and nerdy like most of the 'pets' at the school.

Plug: sorry I'm late, Teach. I was catching up on my beauty sleep

Teacher: oh, just go sit down. (sigh)

Sydney : sorry we're, I mean I, late Teacha! But I can't find toots any where!

'Erbert : hello mister! Can you please fix my glasses? I'm in no rush!

Teacher: this is school 'erbert.

Wilfred: sorry sir I couldn't find a jumper that fit!

After about half an hour almost all the class was there.

Teacher: class, where is Mr Morgan and Miss Pie?

The whole class looked at him as if he was mad.

Fatty: who?

Teacher: Danny and Toots!

Whole class: ooh!!!

Teacher waited for them to start winding lies with there tongues when the door opened.

Danny: sorry we're late teacher

Toots: yeah sozzie!

Danny and Toots looked at each other. Giggling and smiling finely. Sydney looked down at the 2 children's hands and saw Toots put her hand in Danny's. Sydney felt like smoke was coming out of his ears.


	2. The Cast

**BSK FAIRY TALES: Tootsarella (Cinderella)**

_**I do not own anything to do with the beano only this story.**_

_**It is done in a sort of script and story form**_

teacher: okay, today in English and drama we will be doing….CINDERELLA!

the class groaned. Another love story. Teacher was such a softy! Didn't he know the Bash Street Kids do NOT do lovey-dovey stuff?!

Sydney looked down a row to where Danny and Toots Were sitting. Danny put his gum between his teeth then stretched it out in front of him. Toots laughed and watched in ore.

Teacher: it's a lovely story! And I'm going to let you kids take over for it. Now who shall play who? No arguing! What charater I give you you shall play! No disagreements!

Teacher got a list out of his briefcase and began looking around the class.

Teacher: okay, iv decided. Toots you are Cinderella.

Sydney laughed and waited for his twin to start complain that teacher was 'sexist' and 'it wasn't fair' and 'she isn't a softy!'. But, to Sid's surprise she didn't saying anything, but giggle slightly and carry on drawing on the desk.

Teacher: ugly sister 1 will be played by plug and ugly sister 2 will be played but fatty. Smiffy you can be the fairy.

Spotty: haha! You're a girly boy! Haha!

Teacher: spotty you will do the fairy if smiffy can't.

Spotty: so I defently will be playing a stupid fairy.

Teacher: Erbert you can be the narrator.

By now everyone was laughing at teachers daft choices.

Teacher: and danny you shall play the prine, cinderellas prince.

Everyone was laughing except for Sydney, toots and danny. Toots and danny carried on looking into each others eyes. Sydney, was thought.

Sydneys thoughts: Cinderella and prine. Toots and Danny. Tootsarella and Prince

Danny?


	3. Kiss!

**BSK FAIRY TALES: Tootsarella (Cinderella)**

_**I do not own anything to do with the beano only this story.**_

_**It is done in a sort of script and story form**_

Erbert: once apon a …tim? Team? T…I…M?

Spotty: oh give me that! once apon a time there was a girl called Cinderella. when she was young her father died leaving her with her step mother and step sisters. Cinders was very unhappy.

(scene changes to cinders cleaning floor)

Plug: hey Cinderella! We have tickets to the ball.

Fatty: oh look sister! They sent 3! But theres only us 2!

Toots: no theres a right amont. You 2 and me. That's 3.

Fatty: what? Did you think you were coming? Of course your not!

Toots/cinders: but I am a lady like you! I should go to the ball!

.Plug/sister 1: as if! Your not pretty enough. Your just a maid.

Erbert: poor cinders. She can not go to… the…ball. And… sh-she-

Spotty: give it! And she really wanted to! Poor cinders! Our poor cinders began to cry with unhappiness. All she wanted to do was meet her darling prince- who writes this rubbish?!

Toots: spotty your suppose to tell the story! Not moan!

Teacher: brilliant so far. Beautiful acting Toots! We may have a star among us.

Danny: (to toots) even so you're a star to me!

Toots: *giggle* 8blush*

At play time, our young learners headed for the foot ball court. Cuthbert. Our softy head to wall to meet his pals and learn more maths ect

Wilfred: that wasn't bad. That was fun! That different for drama and English!

Spotty: the only reason you say that is because you we'rent in it! We were!

Plag: you didn't have to be!

Spotty: well I thought this play needed a masters touch!

Fatty: master! Give off!

While the others argued Sydney looked round and relised 1, no 2, people were missing.

Sydney: hey guys weres danny and Toots?

Erbert: I didn't see them.

Sydney: I know you didn't! but what about the rest of yous?

Fatty: I aint seen them. We better go look for them.

The 7 children began to search the play grounds. Dodging bombs from Minnie the minx and tomatoes and peas from Dennis the menace.

Dennis: move it! Can't you see we're in the middle of war?!

Minnie: move it or ill throw!

Spotty: go on then! Do your worst.

They did their worst. By the time the Bash street kid had got away, the were wet as the sea and covered in tomatoes and peas.

As they panted they noticed to familiar figures standing on the grass. Fatty, plug, erbert, Sydney, Wilfred, spotty, and eventually smiffy, crouched down and watched.

They couldn't hear what Danny and toots were saying but after a while Toot took Danny's hands then kissed him on the lips. It was gentle and meaningful. All the kids gasped. When Toots let go of Danny's lips, Danny smiled, and then gave her a kiss a back. Sydney didn't know what to do. He wanted to kill danny, but yet, danny was his best mate. He wanted to kill toots but toots was his sister, his twin.


	4. Dumbo Smithy

**BSK FAIRY TALES: Tootsarella (Cinderella)**

_**I do not own anything to do with the beano only this story.**_

_**It is done in a sort of script and story form**_

Sydney sat quietly at his desk. He dreaded English and drama. He dreaded Cinderella. He dreaded toots and Danny playing charters who loved each other. The only thing that comfort him was that this wasn't a fairy tale. It was real life. Love, crushes and puppy loves never last. He remembered when he made Danny and Toots on sims2 and they ended up in love. Watching his best friend and his sister in love on a computer screen is funny. Watching them in love for really was horrible. He looked down to where they were sitting. Toots was looking at Danny and saying something. Once again, Syd didn't know what.

Lunch. The gang sat together. Laughing and joking, throwing peas and unwanted sandwiches at each other. Just like normal. Only it wasn't normal. Danny and Toots sat down then decided neither of them were hungry to left.

Sydney: hey gang!

The others carried on throwing stuff at fatty. Trying to see if they could throw it in his mouth.

Sydney: hey GANG! Listen to ME!

The others managed to stop and listen.

Sydney: let's go spy on Danny and Toots. After all this isn't right! They're making each other look like a right pair of softies!

The others agreed and began to leave then table.

Fatty: we can't go yet!

Wilfred: why?

Fatty: because I haven't finished eating!

Sydney: do what you usually do! Eat it in class or while we walk!

Meanwhile:

Danny: do you know what we should do?

Toots: what?

Danny: lets…

(want to know what Danny said? You'll have to wait!)

Teacher: okay kids! Cinderella time! Get in costume! We are carrying on from where we ended last!

'Erbert: I can't find my scripted!

Spotty: you can't READ your scripted! So I'll do it for you. You can take over for Smiffy! Someone will have to!

Teacher: alright Spotty we get the picture!

Spotty: Our poor cinders began to cry with unhappiness. All she wanted to do was meet her darling prince. Poor cinders.

Toots/Cinderella: oh I wish I could go! I wish I wish!

Spotty: suddenly, there was a puff of smoke!

Back stage, Wilfred through a smoke bomb. Toots began to cough.

Toots: (wispers) don't throw it near me! You idiot!

Spotty: the smoke disappeared and a fairy stood in its place.

The smoke cleared but there was no fairy.

Spotty: I said a BLOODY FAIRY STOOD IN ITS PLACE!!!

Wilfred pushed Smithy on stage. Smithy stood there smiling daftly.

Toots: (whispers) say your line dumbo!

Smithy: I am a Witch!

Teacher: you mean fairy, smithy.

Smithy: I am not!

Teacher: no your line! Its I am a fairy!

Danny: (from behind set) always thought you looked at other men oddly!

Teacher: I'll pretend I didn't hear that! carry on smithy.

Smithy: I'm not carrying anything but I'll act some more.

Teacher sighed.

Smithy: I am here to grant you 3 wishes.

Toots: I want to go to the ball.

Smithy: don't worry I'll bring it to you.

Teacher: what is that nutcase doing!

Smithy walked back on stage with a football in his hands.

Smithy: now I bought you the ball what will be your next wish?

Toots: you are a stupid twit! I mean ball as in party!

Smithy: why didn't you say so?

Toots: anyway I'd also like some new clothes. I can't go to a ball- I mean party wearing rags!

Smithy: hear you go, one dress.

Smithy handed Toots a dress which he pulled out from behind the curtain.)

Toots: what about shoes.

Smithy stood there smiling. Wilfred smacked his head back stage and throw a pair of fluffy slippers on to the stage and a child's plastic crown.

Toots: oh thank you idiotic fairy! But I now I need a carriage! I can't walk!

Smithy: don't worry ill carriage you!

Everyone groaned and smacked there heads. Plug and fatty walked on stage pulling a cardboard pumpkin staged stage prop.

Toots: thanks you so much. I'll shall go now. Bye Bye!

Teacher: well done! You were all brilliant! But smithy you need, er, practise.

Smithy: thank you, potato man!


	5. MSN and hearts

**BSK FAIRY TALES: Tootsarella (Cinderella)**

_**I do not own anything to do with the beano only this story.**_

_**It is done in a sort of script and story form**_

when school ended, the bash street kids walked along together. Fatty and Plug talked about health and beauty, and why plug was beauty and why Fatty was healthy (until spotty said they were gay), 'Erbert and Wilfred talked about something that had happened at school, and Spotty tried (with out success) to tell Smiffy why he did so bad in the play today. Sydney walked a small step ahead of the others. Danny and Toots were like walking a mile ahead. Or that's how it felt to Sydney.

Toots: WHO SAID _YOU_ COULD COME IN HERE?! yelled Toots at her shocked brother.

Sydney: sorry! I only came to ask you something.

Toots: what do you want to ask?

Sydney: Toots why are you hanging out with danny so much?

Toots: Duh! Because he's my mate!

Sydney: no, I mean, you've been hanging out with him a lot lately and ,er, and

Toots: and what?

Sydney: I ,er , me, er, me and the others, um, s-saw you and, um, Danny ,um, kiss?

Toots: … What?

Syd: me and the gang saw you and Danny kiss.

Toots stared at her brother. She looked frightened and embarrassed. She noticed this, and brushed her hand other her face like she was brushing the expression off as well.

Toots: I don't know what your talking about.

Syd knew this was a lie for he saw it with his own brown eyes. But he didn't want it to be true. He didn't want to fight with his sister, so he left it at that. he walked along the corridor to his own room. Then he went on MSN and talked to his mates.

THE BAD TWIN! Has entered the Chatroom

Plug ugly? You wish!: hi syd wt did toots say?

THE BAD TWIN: I don't wana talk abot it.

Food glorious food! : oh wll. May b u cood ask dan?

Pokadot face : I'm talking to dan on my mob now. Wan me 2 ask him anyfin?

THE BAD TWIN: dont worry abot it. It wont last.

Pokadot face : hey gess wat bea ad ivy told me.

Food glorious food! : wt?

Pokadot face : Rodger wont let Minnie win in a competion so Minnie told him she'd kiss him if she didn't win. Rodger 1 so min kissed him then den punchd him becoz he didn't push away.

Plug ugly? You wish! : haha!

Food glorious food! : lol

THE BAD TWIN: lol

Plug ugly? You wish! : adin dan to the convo.

(heart) DEATHSHEAD (heart) has entered the chatroom.

(heart) DEATHSHEAD (heart): hi all.

Pokadot face: dan y av ya got hearts on ya name?

(heart) DEATHSHEAD (heart): duno. Felt like it...

the gang talked and talked for ages. As Sydney was typing something rude about Cuthbert Cringworthy, Toots walked into his bedroom, and told him he HAD to ad her to the convo when she logged onto MSN. Sydney said yes, but only because he didn't want to fight.

(heart) tootsarella has found a prince! (heart) has entered the chatroom.

THE BAD TWIN: toots 2 Qs. 1) wt does ur name mean? Ad 2) y hearts?

(heart) tootsarella has found a prince! (heart): I dotn duno wt the name kate means. If ya mean my msn name its becoz I av! End of that convo!


	6. You alright?

**BSK FAIRY TALES: Tootsarella (Cinderella)**

_**I do not own anything to do with the beano only this story.**_

_**It is done in a sort of script and story form**_

Teacher: okay kids, English and drama time! Head for the school stage children!

…………………………………………………………………

(at the schools stage)

teacher: okay lets get started. Danny in the middle! Plug! Go to the left! Fatty to the right! Then walk to Danny and try to get him to dance with you!

Danny: This is different. (said uneasily)

Teacher: toots! Get ready to go on stage! And 3….2….1… action!

………………………………………………….

Erbert: at…the….ball….the …2 …ug-er-l-ee ..sis-sis-t-hers-

Spotty: give me that! at the ball the 2 ugly sisters were trying to get prince charming to dance with them.

(fatty and plug walk over to danny)

plug: he princey! Fancy a dance?

Fatty: ha! Why dance with her when you can dance with me!

Fatty and plug held an arm each (Danny's) and tried to pull him away from the other.

Danny (prince): ERR… no fank.. I'm not in the mood.

Danny walks away from the ugly pair.

Back stage, Sidney was watching closely. This was the part where toots came on and 'Prince charming' Danny, falls in love with her.

Sid: he won't have to do much acting.

(back to panto)

(toots walks on stage)

Danny (prince): why, who is that lovely lady I see?

Toots/ Cinders: I am Cindrella, my prince.

Danny: care to dance?

Toots: I'd love to.

Danny and toots danced around and around in circles. Looking into each others eyes.

Back stage Wilfred banged a bell to make the sounds of 'midnight' .

Toots: oh dear! I have to go good bye!

Danny: no wait!

Toots runs of the stage. When off stage she throughs her see-through plastic show on to the stage.

Danny: where has she gone? I must find her! And I have found my way to! Here she has left her shoe!

Spotty: the prince picked the shoe and went off to find the king to tell him of that night and what his plans were for the next day.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Teacher: and ..cut! brilliant! I am VERY sure we have future actors in the room. Danny! Toots! Great acting! You could really see the love cinders and prince have for each other.

Sidney: they didn't have to act much.

Whispered Sidney sourly.

………………………………………………………………………………..

At lunch-

Fatty: god I am so hungry! I could eat a horse!

Spotty jumped over the table.

Spotty: don't say that! you'll give Olive ideas!

Wilfred: hey danny, where is toots and sid?

Danny: I dunno. The last I saw of them sid told me he wanted to talk to toots in private and asked me to run along. He also sai dif caught any of us listening in he;d box our ears.

Spotty: well he seems in a good mood.

Toots: shut up!

Sidney: no! you shut up!

Toots: no you!

Sid: you

Toots: you.

Danny: as leader I tell you to both zip it!

The twins shut up. Toots stared at Sidney for a min, then ran off.

Plug: err.. soo.. who's gonna go check on toots. Sid?

Sid: I aint going check on any body!

Sid sat down with thump.

Spotty: couldn't make a bigger noise right?

Danny: I'll go check on toots.

At the girl toilets-

Danny: toots? You alright?

Toots: go away *sob*

Danny: you alright?

Toots: do you think I'm alright?!

Danny: no anyway come on out…..

Toots didn't do so.

Danny: wanna tell me whats wrong?

Toots stepped out. Her face was tears stained.

Danny: whats wrong?

………………………………………………………………


	7. This is just like cinderella

**BSK FAIRY TALES: Tootsarella (Cinderella)**

_**I do not own anything to do with the beano only this story.**_

_**It is done in a sort of script and story form**_

It was the start of maths and the kids were unhappily entering their class.

Sid: I'm really sorry Toots. I didn't mean to make you cry.

Toots: I don't care you still made me cry! If some year 7 had seen me I would of boxed _your_ ears!

Toots went over to her seating place. She turned on her Ipod and listened to 'love story'. The song made her fell happy and reminded her of her romeo……. She was Juliet.

………………

Sid leaned forward and tapped Danny's shoulder.

Sid: hey Dan, did Toots tell you anything.

Danny: she tried and I didn't catch much.

Danny lied.

Sid: what did you catch?

Danny: erm, the odd he said or Sid said. I couldn't understand the rest.

Sid: oh… good.

…………………………………………………………………………….

At the home of the Pye family-

Toots: I will NOT forgive you!

Sid: oh come on!

Toots: no!

Sid: all I said was that you and danny aren't ment to be! and that danny would probley be a bad husband. Not that danny would ever get married. Those and that I didn't want you dating, or being really close with him.

Toots: you can't tell em who I can love and who I cant't!! and He'd would marry me! He may have the soul of a pirate but he would do anything to make me happy!

Sid: for god sake! We're 12! Dan's 13! Your not suppose to be thinking about that stuff now!

Toots: I'm a girl! We think about that stuff a lot!

They were both quiet for a moment till toots broke the silence.

Toots: you know that Donny Osmond song on mum records?

Sid: which one?

Toots: lollipops lace and lipstick.

Sid: oh yeah? What about it?

Toots: well it says this in that song. ' as I grow up I've learnt to love the gentle touch of her finger tips. But theres one thing that I've got to do, taste the lipstick of her lips. Then one fine day I'll say good bye to all the joy and laughs and tears. For some day I'll make the girl my wife and be the guy with the lipstick smears'. Those lines talk about me and Danny.

Sid: it does a bit. The finger tips part has been done and he's 'taste the lipstick of your lips'.

Toots: that songs proof. Every time you don't believe in me and Danny or think bad about us, listen to that song.

Sid: toots! For god sake! Your taking this to seriously. God! I'm going to my room away from crazy girls like you!

Sidney slammed the door as toots throw a pillow at him.

………………………………………………………………………………..........

spotty: we got your text! Why did you want to meet us?

Sid: to talk about this danny and toots problem.

Wilfred: how is it a problem?

plug: its sort of sweet really

Fatty: sweets! Where gimme!

Plug: I said Danny and toots being in love was sweet! Not sweets!

Spotty: has anyone realised this is a bit of a Cinderella story?

Sid: how?

Spotty: well, Danny could have any girl he wanted. There's hardly any girls in our school who don't have a crush on him. And Danny choices one of the less girly girls in the school. Also, from what you told us, you're a bit like a ugly sister! Telling toots she can not go to the ball.

Sid: hey!

Spotty: sorry but its true. The only thing that hasn't happened Is that toots does got to the ball.

Plug: in this case I'm guessing that ball is at dannys.

Erbert: why you say that?

Plug: because I just saw toots creeping into dannys bedroom through his window.

Sid: what? Why didn't you tell us sooner?!

Plug: its rude to interrupt!

Sid: come on lets go get her!

Spotty: if this is like Cinderella, I wouldn't bother.

Sid: why?

Spotty: she'll be back by midnight!

Sid: don't make jokes! Come on!

……………………………………………………………………………………..........

back at Danny's home, Dan and toots were sitting on Danny bed talking.

toots: we are like that song right?

Danny: yep.

Toots: really?

Danny: yep.

Toots: do you think my brothers out of order?

Danny: yep

Toots: can't you say anything else but 'yep'?

Danny: sorry toots. I just feel a bit mean to your brother.

Toots: why?! He's the one with the problem! Its not us! Not you! You shouldn't feel bad. He's just being a brother.

Danny: I know. Your right. Want to watch a movie?

Toots: okay.

Danny: I stole 'the exorcist' from my parents room. Want to watch it?

Toots: yes but only if I can sit close to you if it is scawy.

Toots said babyly. They both had seen it before. It was scary but they didn't find them selves having to cuddle anything. But toots wanted any reason to cuddle Danny.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

meanwhile, the others were making a human tower to Danny's window. Idney was the last to go on the tower. He climb up his mates and looked through the window. He saw toots sitting next to Danny on Danny's bed. They were watching a old scary movie. Sidney was about to open the window and pull toots out when he found him self that he couldn't. he looked out how happy toots was. The girl's head on the tv screen spun round so toots huddled into danny even more.

Sid: lets forget it guys.

Sid said nothing else. Spotty was about to complain but when he saw Sidney's face he zipped his mouth. The gang said good bye and headed back to their homes.

Sidney got home and sat on his sofa. He felt awful . he looked at the time. 8:56. he decided to send toots a text telling her he was sorry and that mum and dad would be home in an hour.

I am soz abot afta skool.

Mum ad dad wil b home at 10.

tel dan hi ad I m soz.

He decided to leave it at that and go to bed. He left a not under toots' pillow saying another sorry.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

the next chapter is coming up. Sorry for not writing for ages. I've got more ideas for the BKS FAIRY TALES collection and they will be coming up so soon! If you have any ideas for episodes tell me. Thanks you all! Please leave reviews!


	8. a real kiss

**BSK FAIRY TALES: Tootsarella (Cinderella)**

_**I do not own anything to do with the beano only this story.**_

_**It is done in a sort of script and story form**_

Toots looked at her clock. 9:48 it said. Good. She had enough time to brush her teeth grab a secret bedtime snack and a glass of cola. She didn't want to sleep tonight. Her brother had admitted he was wrong, and her and Danny were still close. Toots wanted to think. As she brushed her teeth and got her snack and drink she did so. She was so excited about finishing the play tomorrow. she'd been practising her lines a lot. She and Danny had had a great night. She loved watching movies with a close friend. Well, not all her friends. Some heads got in the way, and some eat everything.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sidney looked at his clock. 7:08. time to get up. He had to be in school by nine. He made his way down stairs and to the kitchen. Toots sat at the table, reading some old 60s magazine called 'Jackie'. She had always loved old mags. He looked at the front. There was a picture of the monkees. She put the magazine down.

Toots: hey Sidney.

Sidney: hey. I am sorry.

Toots: aww! It's okay. I'm just happy you aren't unhappy with me.

Sidney got a box of cereal and poured it in a ball with some milk. He and toots talked happily that morning. After eating there breakfast they got dressed for school. After a while plug knocked on the door.

Sidney: hey plug

Toots: hello!

Plug: hey, come on. Wilfred is just getting Danny.

A few moments later the 4 kids were walking up the road to school. Every now and again they'd knock on a door and grab another friend.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

teacher: Percival Proudfoot Plugsey?

Plug: here

Teacher: Daniel Morgan?

Danny: ere, teach

Teacher: sidney pye?

Sidney: here

Teacher: kathrine pye?

Toots: here

Teacher: fredrick brown?

Fatty: here

Teacher: ronald smiff?

(silence)

teacher: ronald smiff?

Spotty: smiffy! Are you here or not?!

Smiffy: erm I dunno, erm… lemon!

Teacher: stupid boy.

Teacher:Mike Loudsaspot?

Spotty: here

Teacher: herbert Blindmon?

'Erbert: here

teahcer: wilfred green?

Wilfred: here.

Teacher: good no bunkers! Okay panto time! Everyone make there way over to the school stage!

……………………………………………………………………………………..

teacher: ready……and…ACTION!

Spotty: the very next day, prince charming went around are household with a young lady in it and made them try on the shoe. When he got to his last house, a white one all clean and sparkling, he knocked on the door.

Plug: why! Its you prince! I know you couldn't stay away!

Danny: I'm am coming around my kingdom and making every lady try on this shoe. The one its fits, is my princess!

Plug: oh! Let me try it on! Its my shoe!!!

Danny|: all right then. Take a seat and we'll try it.

Spotty: the ugly sister sat down and prince charming tryied to get the shoe on her foot. It wouldn't go.

Danny: I;m sorry but you are not my princess.

Fatty: ooh prince charming! Let me try it on!

Spotty: once again a ugly sister sat down. Once again the prince tried to put the slipper on. And one again it didn't fit.

Danny: nope. None of you ladies are my princess. Are there any other ladies in this house.

Toots: yes! Yes there's me!

Spotty: the prince saw the girl and recognised her at once, even though she was in rags.

Danny: you do not need to try no shoe. I know you're my princess. I don't only feel it and know it. I see it in your face. You have the same eyes I stared into. You are my princess.

Spotty|: as the ugly sisters groaned angrily at this sight, the prince and Cinderella ran off to the palace to get married. The end.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

teacher: you were brilliant! *sob* I've never seen such a beautiful performance! And I can't believe its from you lot! Well done. Get out of your show outfits and ran back to the classroom! You can all have some sweets!

……………………………………………………………………………………..

this really had been a perfect day. She finished her play and then showed it later o to her family. Teach gave them sweets. And at break ……

(break)

danny and toots were sitting behind the school where nobody went. They sat and talked and talked.

Danny: hey err, toots.

Toots: yes danny

Danny: well erm, I urm, really like you.

Toots: ohh. That's nice. I suppose.

Danny: no I mean I more then like you. Toots, ermm… I …love-you.

Toots: prove it.

Danny: how?

Toots: kiss me properly.

Danny did so. properly. like in the movies. Toots kissed back. She put his arm round his neck. And he put his arms round her waist. For a moment she thought he put takes his hand down but he didn't. danny was respectful. He loved her. She loved him.

Toots couldn't help but think…. This is all like a fairy story…

……her fairy story.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

thank you for reading. I know I havn't updated for ages but yesterday I got some reviews ect.

I'd like to say thank you to 'Hairy Gregory' for giving my some ideas for my next to story.

And people on the following list, thank you for reviewing:

Dannyxzxzxxxxx

Josephclark

And any opther people who have or do leave comments of fave this.

The song mentioned in chapter 7 'lollipops lace and lipstick my donny Osmond(age 12)' is available on youtube if you would like to hear it.

Thanks you for reading and please check out my account for more BSK FAIRY TALES which will be coming up soon. Iv have decided on jack and the beanstalk or beauty and the beast(thanks you people who gave my this idea). I am hopfully going to make a series or BSK FAIR TALES.

Thanks you for reading

XXDIXIEXX


End file.
